


Smile

by Oshimen



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshimen/pseuds/Oshimen
Summary: Based on the song 'Aozora ga Chigau' by Aozora to MARRY of Keyakizaka46Once again comments and criticisms are much welcomeEnjoy!Proceed with CAUTION SHITTY FIC AHEAD





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Aozora ga Chigau' by Aozora to MARRY of Keyakizaka46
> 
> Once again comments and criticisms are much welcome  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Proceed with CAUTION SHITTY FIC AHEAD

  
  
The sound of a man's deep voice repeatedly saying something woke me up. I stood up abruptly upon finally comprehending what the man was repeatedly saying and hurriedly went out of the train.  
   
"Phew~ I barely made it" I told to myself. I quickly took out my phone to check the address of her apartment and to check if I got off the right station. I didn't want make the same mistake that I did earlier of getting of the wrong station again. I was intently looking at the address to make sure where I needed to go to next when suddenly someone bumped into me. I was planning to give the person a glare but then more people started coming my way and I had no choice but to get out of here since I wasn't really fond of crowded places.  
  
It almost took me forever to get out of the station as the amount of people was countless. I finally managed to arrive in the streets but by the time I managed to do so I was already breathing heavily furthermore even though it's still 8 in the morning the temperature is already relatively high causing me to look haggard from the sweat. It made me think how the city is really different from the province where we once both lived.  
  
It surprised me how she managed to survive in this chaotic city. It was much different from the glamour I saw on television, brochures and various magazines. The people coming from different directions seemed endless. I was already feeling a tinge of regret by coming to this city but I couldn't deny the excitement running through my veins thinking that I'll be meeting her after a long time.  
  
  
  
 ** ** _I was only a few minutes away from finally seeing her again.  
_****  
  
  
 _ **Her** ; the best thing that happened to my whole life.  
_  
  
  
 _ **Her** ; the one I've always wished for.  
_  
  
  
 _ **Her** ; the one I've always wanted to hold once more since the day she departed the city we both lived in.  
_  
  
  
 __ **Her** ; the one that I've always loved the most.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
It’s already been more than an hour since I've started walking around aimlessly in this neighborhood but I still can't manage to find her apartment complex. There was a lot of different roads leading to different places but I couldn't understand where I should go. I was already on the verge of throwing a fit when I saw an old lady pass by. The old lady was wearing simple clothing and guessing by the plastic bags she's carrying, it looked like she was just going home after shopping. I decided to approach her to ask for directions since I was already getting lost.   
  
After I told her the name of the apartment complex she gave me a smile and immediately gave out instructions. The old woman kindly pointed out directions to me which I gladly took note of in my mind. After saying thank you and giving her a short bow, I immediately followed her instructions.   
  
Before I knew it, I started jogging until I was already running on my way to the apartment. My heart was beating hard and fast against my chest. I could feel the excitement within me growing and growing causing me to run even faster.   
  
  
 **I want to see her.  
**  
  
  
 ** **I want to meet her.  
****  
  
  
 ** **I want to hold her.  
****  
  
  
 ** **I want to kiss her.  
****  
  
  
 ** **I want her.  
****  
  
  
I stood in front of a two storey building with an old wooden placard in front saying; "32 Apartment Complex" just the name written in the address I have in my phone. I hurriedly opened the gate and went to look for room number '46' and when I finally found it I let out a small celebration of glee, knowing that after all the hardships I've been through to get here, I was finally getting what I've come for.  
  
I was starting to feel nervous. Nervous that it is our first meeting after 4 long months ever since she left the city where we both grew up in. Nervous about the fact that I never told her that I was going to visit her for today. Nervous to see how she’s doing.  
I anxiously knocked the door to her apartment and waited. But after a few long minutes of waiting there was no sign of life at the other side of the door so I knocked once again this time a bit louder than the previous ones.   
  
I guess this time the occupant inside the room heard it for I heard loud thuds inside. By this time I couldn't even understand what I was feeling. There was a slight mix of excitement, nervousness and anxiety. After a few seconds I heard the lock of the door clicking and I swear the beating of my heart couldn't be faster than this. I was also breathing heavily and my palms was sweating. I was preparing all the stuff I wanted to tell her in my mind. All the unsaid words I wanted to tell her before she left. All the feelings and frustrations I felt after she left.    
  
Once the door opened I couldn't help but stand there in awe and stare at her. Her hair was messy as if she just woke up, her nose was a bit red, in her forehead she had one of those patches that is said to absorb heat, and how she had a small blanket covering her upper body with this I could tell that she has a cold just like what her mother told me. But what bothered me the most is how she lost weight and the visible bags under her eyes. Seeing my beloved in that state broke my heart, furthermore the fact that she never told me about this when we are talking on phone made me upset. All the things I thought of telling her has now gone far away and I couldn’t think of anything else but the way she changed so much this past 4 months.  
  
"Manaka....." I muttered weakly as I was still a bit surprised to look at her in such state. Without me knowing tears started flooding in my eyes.  
  
"Ehh- Rika? What are you doi-"   
  
I didn't let her finish her statement as I immediately jumped to hug her. I hugged her tight as the tears was now falling continuously from my eyes. I wailed nonstop and held her tight as if she's gonna go somewhere far away again. After a short moment, I could feel her strong arms slowly enveloping my body as she hugged me back. She slowly tightened her hold to me as I can feel her warmth.  
  
We stayed like that for a few minutes until I slowly entangled myself from the hug. To be honest I wish we could have stayed like that for more minutes but we were still outside of her doorstep and I’d rather have our little reunion inside with privacy. But instead of letting me in, she just looked at me with an unreadable expression on her face.   
  
I suddenly grew conscious of how I looked for I knew I looked like a mess with my haggard look and how I was crying uncontrollably, so I just looked down.   
  
“Rika..” She called out to me softly, but I didn’t bother looking up since I was embarrassed with how I looked like. Finding no answer to her call, she suddenly took my hand and let me inside. She guided me inside her small apartment as she held my hand tightly. I could see how her house looked dirty. Papers, trashes, and used clothes was scattered everywhere.   
  
"I'm sorry, my house is a bit dirty." She said as she asked me to sit on her bed. She took a glass of water and handed it to me before sitting beside me. I quickly drank the offered water and putted it on the nearest table.   
  
We just sat there in silence, the only noise heard was her coughing and sniffing every now and then. I couldn't help but feel worried about her well-being. With her current environment, there was no doubt on why she was sick right now.  
  
"Rika..." I heard her muttering softly but loud enough to get my attention. She took my hand once again and held it tight. "What are you doing here? I mean- why did you come without informing me?" she said with her gentle and caring tone.  
  
"If I knew you were coming, I would have come and picked you up. I know how you aren't used to big cities like this." she furthermore continued.   
  
I just shook my head in return and I tightened my hold to her hand.  
  
"You too, why didn't you tell me you were sick? You weren't answering my calls for the last few days so I got worried." I said as I tried my best to not choke on my words as I was starting to feel my tears coming again.   
  
"Did you know how worried I was?! I even had to go to your mother's place to ask about your condition!" I said raising my voice a little as my voice started shaking and tears was threatening to fall again.   
  
"Alright… Alright.. I'm sorry baby." Manaka said as she held my cheeks and kissed my forehead. "I just didn't want you to worry too much."  
  
She pulled me in for a hug as I let my tears fall. I leaned my head into her shoulder with her hand patting the back of my head. The way she smells like vanilla, how warm her body felt against me, how strong but at the same time soft her arms felt, I missed every single part of her. I feel like I don’t ever want to leave her side. I needed her so much and the fact that after this we will be hundreds of kilometers apart again gave me pain. Just the thought of it made me want to cry. I never noticed that the 4 month separation took a toll on me this much.  
  
"I missed you… so much…" I said with my voice shaking.   
  
"I know..." she simply said. Her other hand went to rub my back to comfort me. Somehow after coming here, I kept on crying.   
"I missed you too baby..." she said in a very gentle tone that made it seem like she whispered the words. "I'm really sorry for making you worry." She furthermore added.   
  
"You better be stupid." I said as I tried my best to sniff in and stop my tears.   
  
She let out a giggle that made me look up at her. She once again held me by the cheeks and looked at me dearly.   
  
“You know.. I want to kiss you so badly right now…  but I don’t want you catching my cold..” she said with her deep, husky voice that never fails to make my heart skip a beat.   
  
Without saying anything I immediately kissed her and she immediately kissed me back, a big contrast to what she just said earlier.   
After a few long minutes of kissing, I slowly pulled back to catch my breath, while she just had that smile on her face that made her look breathtakingly beautiful despite her being in the worst condition right now.  
  
  
  
 _ _That **smile**.   
__  
  
  
 _That **smile** was all I needed to see.   
_  
  
  
 _ _That ** **smile**** was all I wanted to see.  
__  
  
  
 _The **smile** that tells me that everything is fine.  
_  
  
  
 _The ** **smile**** that tells me how happy she is from the bottom of her heart right now._  
  
  
  
 _The **smile** that never fails to make me fall in love all over again.  
_  
  
  
  
 __ **“I love you, Manaka.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
